


Listen to me!!!

by 五里霧中 (bushibenren)



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Crossdressing, M/M, Marshmallows, Tim Drake-centric
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushibenren/pseuds/%E4%BA%94%E9%87%8C%E9%9C%A7%E4%B8%AD
Summary: 不要轻易向舍友吐槽你的上司。
Relationships: Tim Drake & Teen Titans, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 6





	Listen to me!!!

**Author's Note:**

> 这边也发一下好了
> 
> 硬盘深处刨出来的，去年写的  
> 说是kontim其实浓度不太高，主要是yj core3在讲冷笑话
> 
> 时间线非常混乱。强行让大家彼此不知道彼此的身份，强行让康康一个人陷入三角恋。

Tim盘着腿坐在床上，特别无奈地看着地板上以视死如归的力道挤压着他的抱枕，像伤心的等身大泰迪熊一样愁云满面的一只Conner Kent，感觉房间里的光线都因为他周身的忧郁暗了下来，场面一度非常愁人。

然后沉默之中，不请自来的Bart打开了房门，再半秒钟之后，不请自走的Bart若无其事地停下了迈进房间的脚步，甚至把门关上了一半。Tim透过没合上那一半门缝看到Bart情绪混合得比较精彩的脸，Bart一动不动地杵在那儿，转动眼珠看了看地上的Conner，又看了看床上的Tim，又眨了眨眼睛，眼里有一点求知的渴望。

画面有点诡异，说实话。并不是说这个房间里的气氛就不诡异了。

“Bart，”Conner压根没有回头，用一种真心实意的忧愁语气缓缓地说道。“你有什么事吗？特别重要的那种？必须现在立刻马上解决不然我们就会永远失去你的那种？”

Bart看起来像是想过来抱抱Conner，又像是想立刻离他一个日地距离那么远。

“你的论文我早上改好发在你邮箱里了，出去的时候帮我们开一下灯，谢谢你，Bart。”Tim及时说道，语气冷静而疲惫。

Bart非常知足常乐地接受了这个答案，他从门缝里伸进来一只手“啪”地拍亮了灯，没有说话就镇定地转身离开了。如果这不是因为他正在吃东西，他的行为可能会显得有点冷酷。不过Bart还是努力发出了一些人类无法辨识的音节，Tim猜那可能分别是“谢谢你Tim”和“不客气Tim”。

“所以，”Tim发誓他说话的时候都在叹气，他看着把脸埋进抱枕的Conner。“又怎么了啊？答应我别再是你搭讪了穿女装的上司这种事了，好吗？”

那次，用Conner的话说，是“一场彻头彻尾的灾难”，让他想“当场夺门而出”，但作为旁观者听他讲述这件事纯粹是憋笑挑战。

而听他描述的期间Tim一直在回忆那次体验极差的卧底任务，当时他离被迫上台跳脱衣舞只差一个超级小子的距离。虽然后来超级小子知道那其实是他之后面色如那什么，跌跌撞撞的跑路了。

还砸了人家俱乐部的门。

后来是Tim赔的。

“不是。”Conner的声音闷在抱枕里，抱枕上那个红色的S被他捏得变了形。他听起来特别愁，但是又有点好玩。Tim明智地决定他此刻不应该笑出声，而是上次一样很耐心地等Conner把话说完，就像一个比合格更合格那么一点的合租室友应该做的那样。

Conner又沉默了一会，可能这件事真的很难以启齿，也可能是他暂时忘了声带是发声器官。Tim等得有点无聊，就着这个姿势开始按摩自己前天夜巡的时候撞到的脚腕。说起来，那有七成是超级小子突然飞到哥谭出现在他面前的错。

说实话，超级小子有时候真的显得有点莫名其妙，还会突然出现，突然消失（这一般都是脉冲该干的事），不过人类在年龄只有个位数的时候总是莫名其妙的，而超级小子有时候跟和他一样大的人类幼崽真的没什么区别，而你没有办法和小孩讲道理。

他的思绪飘得有点远，以至于他差点没听到Conner说的那句话。那句让他后悔自己听到了的话，让他质问自己为什么不会造时光机，这样他就可以在看到Conner像一只不知所措的狗狗幼崽plus一样缩在沙发一角的时候冷酷地走回房间，把房门锁上，而不是好心问他怎么了；或者在Conner愁眉苦脸地吃光他桌上的那袋棉花糖还评价说太甜了之后把他扔出窗外。这样他就可以享受一个宁静的夜晚，而不用被动参与Conner和他上司之间不得不说的一千零一件尴尬职场小事私人分享会。

“我觉得我上司对我有意思。”

尤其是他知道Conner口中的“上司”就是他自己，Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne，AKA红罗宾。

Conner终于抬起头，盯着他脚边棉花糖的空袋子说，语气活像生吞了手榴弹。

Tim手上一用劲，差点当场谋杀自己的足胫骨。他又在叹气了，说真的，如果他们也弄个叹气罐什么的，他每叹一次气就往里头扔个硬币，他肯定已经破产了。

而Conner显然沉浸在自己的世界里，声情并茂，滔滔不绝，手舞足蹈：“你别误会，不是说我怕他潜规则我什么的。他是个好人，我不会形容，但是他确实特别好，而且还挺可爱的，你记不记得之前我跟你说……”

超级小子，AKA Conner Kent，Tim在心里咬牙切齿地想，我今天就告诉你什么叫真正的职场潜规则。

-  
如果再给他一次机会，他就会在Bruce表示可以帮他租一间或者干脆买一间离大学比较近的公寓套房的时候立刻马上点头接受表示谢谢爸爸爸爸真好；或者其实他自己也能买，都可以，都很好，总之他不会再听从Dick的建议和Jason的怂恿（他现在知道了他们两个这么说都是因为觉得这样会很好玩，谢谢了，他的家人就是这么友爱），拎着行李箱入住现在这间合租房。

看看他现在得到了什么，两个舍友附赠指数级个麻烦，好像他作为红罗宾要处理的麻烦事还不够多一样。你好啊，Ra's，真不高兴听到你的消息，下地狱去吧。

Bart和Conner很好，两个好小伙，这当然没的说，你看着他们两个就会产生世界挺不错的错觉。而且Conner做饭很好吃，至于Bart，呃，就是Bart，很可爱，很小的一只。

在他发现Conner和Bart到底是谁之前他甚至享受了一段和同龄的“普通人”在一起的时光，只不过从他们认识到他们两个开始把他当免费又好用的树洞向他倾诉字面意义上的一切事情才过了大概，三个星期左右。

三个星期，他就从“报纸上的那谁”变成了赶鸭子上架的临时心理医生，要知道他和Damian到现在都没学会不夹枪带棒的和彼此说话。

一开始他做的非常不错，而且一开始Bart只是来问作业的，他完全能处理这个。直到Conner将这个问题上升到了他完全无法处理的层面——开始吐槽他的“兼职工作”。

其实Tim很理解，超级英雄生活简直就是平淡无聊的反义词，还会让你学会一些对青少年来说没什么必要的技能，比如怎么又好又快的把你被卸下来的身体部件缝回去，比如怎么完美地遮住一块你脸上巨他妈大的淤青，比如怎么在生死关头想出最绝妙的俏皮话，等等等等。

不过这也解决了他的长久以来的一个疑问。当他在泰坦塔待着的时候，或者出任务的间隙，或者别的什么空闲的时候，总能迎接意外访客，神奇少女向他吐槽学校生活，超级小子咨询他感情问题（Tim到现在也没明白他怎么想的），其他人跟他说一些杂七杂八的烦恼，脉冲来吃他的棉花糖。

他为此反省了很久，是不是自己形象塑造不够冷酷，他的不近人情指数是不是低于哥谭平均水平了，是不是不应该在房间里放好吃的棉花糖，才会让他的房间变成少年泰坦非官方没指定周末限定心理咨询室，现在他终于明白了。

不是这样的，不是他的错。

他就是命中注定会吸引很多奇奇怪怪的青少年，觉得把一个他们的同龄人当做倾诉对象是个好顶赞的天才主意。可能是因为他们认为他知道世界上的大部分事情并且能解决世界上的大部分问题，尽管他们之中有的人刚出生就被灌了一脑袋知识，还有人是在未来出生的并且字面意义上地读了一图书馆的书，而且大部分是超能力者，拎他就像拎一片羽毛，举起汽车就像举起玩具汽车。

也或者他们只是觉得他的棉花糖很好吃。

他有很长一段时间不知所措，不过现在他学会了顺其自然，而且其实有一点喜欢这种感觉。

他还记住了定期补充房间里的棉花糖。


End file.
